<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance Encounter by Politzania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459929">A Chance Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania'>Politzania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of their Tesseract heist, Steve has a chance encounter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Name of Piece: A Chance Encounter<br/>Collaborator: PoliZ<br/>Card Number: 3012<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459929<br/>Square Number and Prompt: T5 - Edwin Jarvis<br/>Pairing:  n/a  (Edwin Jarvis &amp; Steve Rogers)<br/>Rating: General<br/>Major Tags: Drabble,  Avengers: Endgame, Missing Scene<br/>Summary: In the middle of their Tesseract heist, Steve has a chance encounter.<br/>Word Count: 100</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Young man!”  Steve startled; he’d been so focused on (and worried about) Tony talking to a man who surely was his father -- the family resemblance was unmistakable -- he hadn’t even noticed the older gentleman walking toward him. </p><p>“Yes?”  Steve replied politely.  </p><p>“Private,”  the man’s eyes flicked down to the namepatch of the uniform he and Tony had bought at a surplus store before the jump, “Stevens, has anyone ever told you that you look a great deal like Captain America?”  His  accent was so similar to Peggy’s that it made Steve’s heart ache.  </p><p>“No sir,  I can’t say anyone has.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>